Fabrevans One Shots
by LorMenari
Summary: Just mini ficlets of Quinn and Sam. Some will be more mature, but I'll post a warning before.
1. Prom

**I love Fabrevans and since Glee isn't giving it to me, I'll make it for myself. These are just going to be short ficlets about Fabrevans.**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked in, arm in arm with her supposed Prince Charming. He was smiling like the happiest guy in the world. It sickened her. If she was honest with herself, Finn wasn't who she wanted to go to prom with. Why would she chose him over…but that didn't matter now. It wasn't exactly her decision in the first place. <em>He <em>made sure of that. She bit her lip before smiling. She needed to put her best face forward. She was winning Prom Queen.

Brittany and Artie were approaching and Quinn was relieved. She could finally talk to someone besides the giant beside her. She loved him; don't get her wrong, but in a completely platonic way. Brittany was jumping up and down, clapping her hands and Quinn couldn't help but share the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Q! You look gorgeous."

"You look amazing as well, B."

Soon, the couple left and Quinn was left with Finn again. She looked around the room and noticed Sam, being paraded around by Rachel, and she felt her heart sink. She knew Rachel only went with Sam to make Finn jealous, but it still hurt.

Before she knew it, it was time to announce the winner. Everyone stood still, attention on Mr. Schuester. Quinn felt herself grow nervous. She had to win this.

"We're mixing it up this year. We're going to announce Prom Queen first. And the winner is…Quinn Fabray."

Quinn jumped up and down and hugged both Finn and Brittany before walking onto the stage. Mr. Schuester crowned her and she smiled at her peers. It was the best night of her life.

"Now, for Prom King. The winner goes to…Sam Evans!"

All of a sudden, Quinn felt like she was going to throw up. No way. There was no way Sam won. It was like a dream and a nightmare, rolled into one. He walked to the stage and bent down so Mr. Schue could crown him. He smiled and waved at the crowd.

"Alright, now time for the traditional Prom Queen and King dance."

Quinn and Sam left the stage in opposite directions only be meet on the floor in the middle. The sound of Train's 'Marry Me' filled the venue. He took her hand cautiously and brought her into his arms. She couldn't help but feel that's where they belonged as she leaned into him. He leaned down and started singing in her ear.

"Marry me, today and every day, marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café, say you will. Together can never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you. You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you' and 'you're beautiful.'"

He brought himself up and smiled at her as they danced. She felt a few tears stream down her face before she reached up to his ear.

"I love you, Sam."

He smiled down at her and nodded his head. Quinn laid her head on his chest and he put his head on her head. She couldn't believe that the best moment in her life had just been made better because of him.

In the distance, two brunettes could be seen talking. One tall and the other short.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	2. When the Day Met the Night

**And I'm back with another one shot. I saw Rumours Tuesday and well my heart broke...I mean, there was Fabrevans, but my poor baby Sam...it was just...ugh...I'll be writing a fic based on that and another Fabrevans one based on an idea I saw...so look for that! Until then, here's this!**

* * *

><p>It was the day after prom and Quinn, playing with her crown, was not any happier. She thought she had finally gotten everything she ever wanted. She was wrong. She tossed her crown on her perfectly made bed and leaned back in her chair. Life was not good for Quinn Fabray right now. She got her crown, she had the most popular guy in school as her boyfriend and New Directions was going to Nationals. She should be on top of the world. But she wasn't. Said boyfriend was busy. The crown didn't have as much sparkle as she thought it would, and Rachel Berry was down their throat about Nationals (even after the slap at prom.) And, Mr. Schue had given them an assignment for the following week: duets. Again. It was overplayed and she knew Mr. Schue was just trying to figure out who was going to sing at Nationals, but she felt...deflated. He was mixing up partners again and he didn't think Finn's voice fit best with her voice. What did he know? When they sang before, it was amazing. And she had told everyone that Finn was to only sing with her, but Mr. Schue did not go for that. So, Finn was paired with Santana. And she...she was paired with Sam. Of all the people in glee club, why him? Why the one guy who could make her heart speed up and slow down just by looking at her? Was Mr. Schue insane?<p>

She looked over at her alarm clock, realizing he would arrive soon. She stood up, placed the crown back in it's glass case, and fixed her dress. If Sam was coming over, she would make him realize what a mistake it was to break up with her. She was prom queen, after all. She was back on top of the figurative social pyramid at McKinley and everything was back in order. Finn was her boyfriend again and not much could stop the power couple. _I will make him want me._

Quinn heard the doorbell ring downstairs, but she made no move to answer it. She let her mom get it, knowing she would give the boy a scare. She sat at her vanity as she heard the heave steps of her ex-boyfriend. He walked into the room and she didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Quinn, let's just get this over with, okay?" he asked as he stood right inside the doorway.

She turned to him and gave him her best smirk. She was going to make him begging to take him back. And if he did, she might actually consider it. He was, after all, cute. And a football player. He definitely had a better voice than Finn. Yes, he would do just as well, if not better, than Finn.

"Fine," she said as she walked to her mirror. "What do you have in mind for us to sing?" she asked as she looked back at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on her bed. He pulled his guitar out of it's case and started warming it up. He played a few chords and looked back up at her.

"I have a few ideas. Mainly love songs. That's what duets usually are, right? If you are okay with that."

She figured it would be a love song but she wasn't so sure how she felt about singing another love song with Sam. Every time they had in the past, she fell a little more in love with him. This wasn't what she wanted at all. She needed to prove to herself and Sam Evans that she was the one in charge in the situation. She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't think we'd be singing a rock song," she answered in her typical sarcastic fashion.

Sam rolled his eyes, used to the fake displays of disinterest she put on. He had dated her for quite a while and he knew her well. He wished she could go back to being the girl she was when they dated. She was nice and sweet and she _laughed._ This assignment was not an easy one for the blond boy. He

still had feelings for Quinn and he was trying his hardest to get over them. And even though she had helped him through hard times with his family, she was still the same person.

"I was researching some powerful duets. I really want to win this, Quinn. I want a chance to sing a solo or a duet at Nationals, Quinn. So please, take this seriously."

Quinn instantly felt bad. He was being so serious and she was being hateful. She sat down on the end of her bed and folded her hands in her lap. She played with the end of her hair, twirling it around her finger. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm taking this seriously."

Sam nodded his head. He was tired of being pushed around by Quinn Fabray.

"The only thing is, I couldn't find a duet I really liked. But I did find a song that I think we could make into a duet. It's called 'When the Day Met the Night.' It's by Panic at the Disco and I think we can pull it off."

Quinn had to admit she had never heard of the song before, but if Sam liked it, it had to be good. He always had good taste in music, even if it was a little off the beaten track.

"Sure. Did you already split up the parts?"

"I did."

He put his guitar aside and pulled out the music and handed it to her. Her parts in pink while his were in blue. Quinn nodded her head and Sam picked his guitar back up. He started strumming the intro to the song. He knew they would need more instruments when they actually sang in front of everyone, but he would talk to the band about that later.

"When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night," he started to sing.

"When the sun found the moon, She was drinking tea in a garden, Under the green umbrella trees, In the middle of summer."

He smiled at her and picked his part back up, "When the moon found the sun, He looked like he was barely hanging on, But her eyes saved his life, In the middle of summer."

Now she was looking into his eyes and him into hers as they kept singing, that old feeling reemerging. They joined together for the chorus, "In the middle of summer, All was golden in the sky, All was golden when the day met the night, Summer, all was golden in the sky, All was golden when the day met the night, Summer, Golden when the day met the night."

Quinn stopped singing to let him go, "So he said, 'Would it be all right, If we just sat and talked for a while, If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile."

Quinn came back in, "So she said, 'That's okay, As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart, Or leave me all alone in the summer."

"Well, he was just hanging around, Then he fell in love, And he didn't know how, But he couldn't get out, Just hanging around, Then he fell in love," Sam belted out.

They came back together to finish the song out, "In the middle of summer, All was golden in the sky, All was golden when the day met the night, Summer, all was golden in the sky, All was golden when the day met the night, Summer."

Quinn sang by herself, "When the moon fell in love with the sun, All was golden in the sky," and then Sam joined her for the last line, "All was golden when the day met the night..."

Sam stood there, staring into her eyes and Quinn stared right back, looking deeply and searching his soul. She saw love. That was all and that was all she needed to see. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and reached in to kiss him but he stopped her. He wasn't that guy. He wasn't Finn.

"Break up with Finn first. If you can do that then you can have me."

He wasn't backing down and Quinn knew he was right. Plus, she had promised herself she wouldn't cheat on another boyfriend. And if she did, Sam might never take her back, always afraid that he would get cheated on again.

Quinn let go of him and walked to her vanity. She sat down and picked up the phone. She pressed the familiar number and waited for Finn to answer the phone. Turns out he wanted to break up as much as she did and once it was settled...well, Quinn didn't stay single for long.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have never heard the song, I recommend going and listening to it. It's an awesome song! Oh and reviews are always welcome and loved.<strong>


	3. Maybe She Never Was

Sam knew this was a bad day for Quinn. That idiotic Puck and his stupid girlfriend, Lauren, had outed Quinn as 'Lucy' to the entire school. Sam didn't care what her name was or how she looked before. But it wasn't his place. No, Finn was in his spot now and he was stuck watching from the sidelines. Sam knew that should be him. It should be him who was telling he she was beautiful and the outside didn't matter. Not Finn. Of course, he was doing a horrible job at the whole comforting thing. Sam sighed, this year had started out great but now it was going down hill fast. Like, speeding bullet train fast. He lost Quinn, he lost Santana and now, though no one knew it, his family was losing everything. He tried his best to not let it all get to him. He still had good things. He had his parents, his siblings and his music.

Okay, so life could be better. Sam shut his locker door as he watched some kids picking on Quinn, calling her bad names. Finn was a couple of lockers down and was walking to Quinn. The bullies scattered. Sam knew this was the moment when Quinn would fall into Finn's arms and thank him for being such a good boyfriend. Too bad Finn had to come to him to ask him what to tell his own girlfriend. Sam knew what he would have told Quinn. And he told Finn. He wanted Quinn to feel better about herself even if someone else did it for her. And now he had to watch that guy, the one who stole Quinn from him, deliver a line Sam told him to. Sam leaned against his locker, fist clinched, ready to punch something as he saw Quinn smile. It was too late. She really was Finn's girl.

Q&S

Quinn tried to make the best of it, he saw her later that day, smiling as she put campaign posters up. He thought it was crazy how into making Quinn she was. She never mentioned it when they were dating. Sam licked his lips and gathered the courage to approach her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, smiling. When she saw him, her smile sort of dropped and her eyes got sad.

"Hey, Sam. Did you need something?"

Suddenly, Sam's stomach dropped. He wasn't feeling that brave anymore. It was like everything he wanted to say was stuck in his brain and he couldn't figure out how to get it from his brain to his mouth. It was complicated.

"Oh...um, no just...those posters look good."

So what? It was lame. He knew it was. But he couldn't think of anything else to say in that moment and the posters _did_ look good. He thought they were pretty and he would definitely vote for her. Not that he wouldn't if the posters looked bad or anything. He looked at her closely. Her eyes were confused and sad. Sam licked his lips, waiting for a response.

"I...thank you, Sam. That's kind of you to say."

She had turned back to her posters and he sighed, hating that this was happening right now. Why couldn't he just man up and tell her that he still loved her? Shouldn't he be able to do it after everything they had? 

"You're welcome," was all he got out before turning and walking away.

Q&S

It was the next day and Sam had just walked into glee practice. There she was, sitting next to Finn. Mr. Schuester started talking about shirts with names on them, about one thing you hated about yourself but you should be proud of or something like that. Sam instantly knew what his was going to be. Everyone made fun of his lips. Well, not everyone. Quinn thought they were nice. He frustratedly ran a hand through his hair. He needed to stop thinking about Quinn. She was with Finn and he was...single. Everything was crumbling around him so the last thing he needed was a girlfriend. It was better this way.

Q&S

They sang and danced their hearts out. Sam loved it. He had a lot of fun and most of his movements had him close to Quinn. That was an added bonus. Plus, he knew he was a better dancer than Finn. Sam had taken to comparing himself to the tall boy. He knew he was the better catch. He had to be, right? They laughed and had fun after performing but now it was time to leave. Sam was getting a ride with Puck and he knew the other boy would already be outside waiting. He quickly grabbed his backpack. He hated when he was the last one out.

Sam walked out, whistling a random tune when he saw Karofsky and the other bully football players, leaving with empty slushie cups. Sam went the opposite direction of where they were going. If they were laughing and had empty cups, someone was very wet and cold right now. He turned a couple of corners until his eyes fell on Quinn. It was a good thing she took off her white shirt after practice.

Sam's heart was breaking. Quinn was sitting in the floor, tears in her eyes, covered in blue slushie. He was briefly reminded that Quinn told him she looked 'like an Avatar down there' when she had the cold treat spilled on her the year before. Sam rushed to her side, kneeling down to look at her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up at him, shrugging. Sam thought she looked so sad.

"I'm...I'm a mess. I look horrible. Look at me, Sam. I'm not popular, I'm just...Lucy."

Sam shook his head and sighed. She would always be so much more than 'just Lucy' to him. Sam reached for her hand and helped her up. He quietly led her to the girl's bathroom and started to clean her up.

"It's role reversal...remember that day in the bathroom? I tried so hard to impress you but I was a nerd instead."

He was grinning at her, wiping the slushie from her hair, her face already clearned.

"Yeah, you tried to be smooth, but I caught on. I realized you were just a goofy, cute, sweet boy. And that scared me."

Sam nodded his head, not knowing what to say. He reached up to wipe some of the ice from her golden blond hair.

"Yeah...I was stupid."

"No, you were great."

"And you were this popular cheerleader. I thought you were never going to talk to me again."

Quinn smiled softly, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, but...a lot has changed. I'm not popular anymore. Finn...I don't think he loves me, not how I want him to. And I...I don't love him. No one is ever going to love me, Sam. Everyone picks on me. It just...why do I have to be haunted by Lucy?"

Sam took a hold of both of her shoulders and shook his head.

"Stop it. You are beautiful and someone will love you. I..." he started but looked down.

Quinn lifted his chin up, looking straight into his eyes. Sam couldn't resist those eyes. She really did need to wear those sunglasses.

"What Sam?"

He leaned in and kissed her. No other word was needed. Sam was kissing her and she was kissing him back, arms around his neck. Sam pulled back, he wasn't a cheater and he wasn't going to let Quinn cheat again.

"Break up with Finn. Be with me. I love you, Quinn. I will always love you."

Quinn looked up at him, small smile on her face. She had a mysterious look in her eyes, playful even.

"I already did."

With those four words, Sam found his lips reconnected with hers once more. Maybe she never was Finn's girl after all. Maybe, just maybe, she had been his all along.


	4. Or Was It?

**This was written for the Fabrevans Week challenges on Tumblr. I just got it typed up and still haven't submitted it to the page. But I will! **

* * *

><p>It wasn't what you were expecting when you agreed to go grab coffee with an old friend from high school. You are single, she's single, so it's not the end of the world. But you didn't see it coming. Or did you? Did you feel the electricity when you touched her arm? Or did you choose to ignore it like you did your senior year? Was that really your imagination? Your heart beating faster and slower at the same time as soon as your eyes locked on her gorgeous ones? And the way you stumbled out a 'yes' in Na'vi when she asked you to have coffee. That was only an old habit coming back because it's her, right? When one coffee led to a walk which led to dinner and dancing, it was because you had so much to talk about, wasn't it? The way your eyes roamed her body as she danced deliciously close to you was because you are an artist; you can appreciate the human form. Not because the one thing you always wanted was to see her naked body writhing under you. And when you asked her if she wanted to come back to your place it was only to show her your art. Right? You didn't see the lust in her eyes or feel it in your body. You didn't grin like a fool to see her walk around your apartment barefooted because you liked the idea of her always being there. You just thought it was pleasant to see her be herself. When you pulled her close and kissed her lips it was due to the alcohol. Even if you only had one beer to drink. It had nothing to do with the way you felt about her in high school or the way you still feel. Your breathing didn't get shallow as she carefully unzipped her dress and stepped out of it because it was actually happening. It was just a freak thing. And when she got close to you, unbuttoning your shirt, your eyes didn't close because you wanted this more than you have ever wanted anything. You are just lonely and it has been a long time. The way her body reacted under your touch didn't cause you incredible joy. You just like when a woman can appreciate you. She didn't taste like honey and perfection and everything you've ever wanted when you used your mouth on her warm, wet center. You are delusional and it had been too long. You didn't tell her you loved her when you pushed into her because you actually did love her. You loved what you were doing with her. Her nails on your back, lips on your skin and teeth in your flesh. It was all a physical sensation, not a deep emotion. And as you released your seed deep into her body, you felt fulfilled. But not because this was who you were made to do this with, but because you were both satisfied. Right?<p>

But now, as you tell yourself this, staring down at the golden hair splayed on the pillow besdie you, you realize it's all a lie. It wasn't your first time and it sure wasn't hers, yet you feel like it was. Maybe because it was your first time with her, with Quinn Fabray, that you feel like you lost your virginity.

"Sam?" she asks, turning towards you with a smile on her face but questions in her eyes. She's asking you if you regret it, if anything will come from it.

You lean over and kiss her lips softly. Everything you've been telling yourself disappears. It's Sam and Quinn and nothing else matters. "I love you, Quinn," you tell her because it's the truth.

She smiles and your heart wants to explode. "I love you too, Sam. I always have," she replies before pushing you down on the bed for round two.

And something tells you that your future has just really begun. It wasn't what you were expecting when you agreed to grab coffee with an old friend from high school. Or was it?


	5. Prompt: Sam has Cancer

Author's Note: Remember, I am not a doctor. I've done my best to research this setting. Thank you!

* * *

><p>It was just another day at Glee practice. Sam was having a hard time learning the dance choreography but that was not anything unusual. The boy wasn't that talented when it came to dancing but somehow he made it through without too much trouble. And, yeah, he got off temp sometimes. And maybe he did the wrong moves occasionally. But he still sang his heart out and to him that is all that mattered. It was glee club after all.<p>

Brittany had recently broken up with him, not that he was too worried about it. Okay, he was, but what was he going to do about it? He had been hurt by four different girls in his three years at McKinley and he figured for an average, it wasn't bad. Just roughly over one girl per year. He wasn't sure of the exact math but it didn't matter. Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and now Brittany was added to the list. He had loved, or thought he loved each of them. Of course, it could have been the heat of the moment with Brittany. It was after the school shooting and all. He tried not to dwell on any of that. It wouldn't help him any.

Ryder was helping him get the last part of the new dance right. Usually it would be Brittany but after the recent split, he didn't feel comfortable asking the blonde. But Ryder was his friend and he knew he could count on him. And the graduating class was asked to do a special routine in a couple of months.

"Okay, so there is a spin here. Right when the song says 'you spin me right round' okay?"

Sam nodded his head and Ryder pressed play and he went through the song. He got to the part they were working on did the spin. Except he got a lot dizzier than he expected. Sam swallowed and tried to stand still so he could get his bearings back. But it was like he couldn't swallow. He had noticed that lately but tried not to think about it.

"Dude, you okay?" Ryder asked him.

The boy nodded his head and tried to send the other male his signature smile. But they could both tell it was off. Lately Sam had been experiencing fevers and trouble breathing but he honestly thought he was just working himself too hard.

"Yeah...I'm..." he started.

Sam collapsed on the spot.

The next time his eyes opened he was in the hospital. His head was hurting and he felt a bit dizzy. He looked around the room. No one was in there with him. A nurse walked in and gave him a smile.

"Well it's good to see you up! How are you feeling, Samuel?"

"Not that good...why am I here?"

"Well, your friend brought you here. He's actually in the waiting room. So are a couple of your friends. Do you want them to come in? One at a time of course. And your parents are on their way. After your friends leave the doctor will come in and talk to you about what's going on."

Sam nodded his head and the nurse gave him a friendly smile. Friendly but sympathetic. Sam looked up at the ceiling and sighed. What was going on? Why did he have an I.V. in his arm? He turned his head as Ryder came through the door.

"Dude, you scared me."

Sam laughed a bit and shrugged his shoulders. It's not like he meant to pass out.

"Sorry, man. I don't know what happened. Guess I wasn't hydrated enough or something. And now they won't tell me what is going on. You wouldn't know, would you?"

Ryder shook his head. "Nah, man. I called for the others and we put you in Mr. Schue's car and got you here. We know nothing except they called your parents."

Sam's brow furrowed. It still bothered him that his parents were coming here. That meant it was something more serious, didn't it? That's what happened in the movies. Of course this was real life. But then again movies copied something, didn't they?

"Well thanks man. I'm glad someone was there and had my back."

Ryder clapped him on the back. "Not a problem. Just glad you are okay. Gonna send in someone else now."

Ryder left and soon was replaced by Kitty. Then Marley. Then Artie until he had seen everyone. Blaine was the last one in and as Sam's best friend, was most worried about him. Sam shrugged it off, of course, but Blaine insisted on calling everyone else. That meant Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Mike and Quinn. Sam really didn't want to be a burden to anyone but Blaine kept insisting so finally Sam just gave up. He was tired anyway.

After Blaine left, Sam went to sleep and had strange dreams involving all of his ex girlfriends. And none of them were anything but rated 'G.'

When Sam woke up, his parents were busy talking to a doctor. His mom turned and looked at him, eyes blurry with tears. Sam instantly panicked. Had something happened to someone? Was it his Grammy? Was she okay?

"Mom?" Sam asked, his throat a bit sore.

His mom ran to him and put his arms around him, tears freely falling. Sam tried to pat her back comfortingly, but he didn't know what he was comforting her about. His dad looked at him and could tell that he was confused.

"Sam doesn't know?" he asked the doctor who answered with a shake of his head.

"What don't I know?"

"Sam...this is a delicate thing...one I know that you can deal with...but it's going to be hard."

"Where is Stacie and Stevie?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Quinn and Brittany are watching them in the waiting room. They are such dolls."

Sam wasn't sure if she meant his siblings or two of his ex girlfriends but he decided not to question it. She wasn't blubbering into his shoulder at the moment which was an improvement.

"As I was saying," the doctor continued, "Sam, you have something called Hodgkin Lymphoma Syndrome. More commonly known as Hodgkin's disease. It's a form of cancer that attacks the lymph system. That includes tonsils, stomach, bone marrow, and a few other things. With the right treatment, there is a very high chance of a cure and that you will go on to live as if you had never had it."

Sam's face had lost all color when the doctor mentioned cancer. He had cancer. He was strong, in good shape, young...and had cancer. How would he tell his siblings? His friends? He didn't want anyone to pity him or anything.

"Wh-when does treatment start?"

After weeks of tests, biopsies and other things of that nature, it was finally time to start treatment. Sam was nervous. They were going to do chemotherapy followed by radiation. Sam had been diagnosed close to the end of the year so his parents just pulled Stevie and Stacie out of school and moved them back to Lima. They were all staying with Judy Fabray. Quinn was home for summer so she took to watching the youngest Evans though she would have nothing to do with Sam. He was deeply bothered by this but let it go. Maybe Quinn had a new love interest that took up her time when she wasn't with his siblings. Santana and Brittany had gotten back together and would frequently bring him food. He was staying at the Fabray's as well but somehow he only ran into Quinn once and it was awkward at best.

Things progressed as they usually do. He was doing treatment and losing his hair. Sam knew that was going to happen. He had prepared for it. Of course, it hit him a lot harder than he thought it would. And he was constantly tired. He felt weak. He couldn't do his normal weight room regimen. Sam didn't sing anymore. And he didn't play guitar. He was moping.

Sam was laying on the bed in the guest room that was set for him. The boy was just staring at the ceiling. Graduation was tonight and he had decided to skip it. Sure, he would still get his diploma, but he didn't want to deal with going a little slower, pictures without hair, and trying to put on a fake smile. His head turned when he heard a slight knock and the door open.

"Um...hey...can I come in?"

Sam licked his lips and nodded his head. It was Quinn. He hadn't really said anything to her or vice versa since he had moved in. Heck, probably since he was diagnosed. Though she did take good care of his siblings.

The girl crossed through the door and awkwardly stood next to his bed. Sam sat up and patted the seat next to him. Quinn took a deep breath and sat down on the edge.

"You need to cheer up, mister. Moping around won't help anything at all. You are Sam Evans," she said as she finally turned to face him. "And you happen to be one of the strongest people I know."

Sam noticed the tears in her eyes. He was so tempted to just reach up and wipe them away. She was his very first girlfriend at McKinley and the one he had been very prepared to marry some day. The girl just got more beautiful as she got older.

"Quinn...you don't understand. I try. But it's really hard to be fake happy all the time. The doctors say they are making progress but what does that really mean? Quinn...I've been through so much for a teenager. And I've tried to never complain. But this..."

"Oh Sam..." she said as she reached across and placed her hand on his arm.

Sam just wanted to hold on to something. He wanted to be the strong one for once, to soothe away the pain instead of people trying to soothe his. When he saw the tears streak down her face faster and faster, he just let instinct take over. He reached across the bed and pulled her small frame into him. The girl easily let her body fall into his and settle in the crook of his arm. His hands gently ran through her hair as she cried.

"It's okay...we'll figure this out...somehow," he murmured to her.

"I...I just can't lose you Sam..."

"You won't.


	6. Prompt: 1st Kiss

Sam still couldn't believe that Quinn had allowed their winning dinner at Breadstix to be a date. It was like some crazy miracle that the good Lord had bestowed on him. He must have been an excellent son or something to receive that kind of luck. But she had and now they were kind of dating. It wasn't official or anything but he carried her books for her and she wore his letterman jacket when she was cold in class. To him, that was pretty awesome.

But tonight was their second date and the boy was nervous. At least last time he had no prior knowledge that the dinner was a date. This time, however, Sam know that Quinn expected flowers and a present of some sort, not that she would ever say such things. But he was ready. He ordered a dozen roses from a local flower shop, picked up a small stuffed animal. He hoped she wouldn't think it was too creepy or anything. It wasn't like he had tons and tons of experience with this kind of thing. Sam was completely new to the dating thing. Before McKinley, he attended an all boy's school. Not much socializing with females there. Unless you count the strict teachers.

Sam was ready. Well, ready as he was going to be at least. He had a pair of dark wash jeans on, a polo shirt and his favorite pair of Vans on. He spritzed on some cologne just so he would smell good for Quinn. Not that he smelled bad. No, Sam always washed his body at least two times when he took a shower. He always smelled clean. But this was different.

After securing the keys to his old beat up truck, the boy left his house and headed to pick up Quinn. Sam's house wasn't bad at all. It was actually a pretty nice house. But Quinn's house was amazing. The boy knew her family life wasn't that great and that her father was not around anymore. He had never met her mother but he did happen to see her when Quinn left the house last time. She seemed scary.

Taking a deep breath, Sam got out of the truck and walked up the steps to the front door of Quinn's house. He rang the doorbell and stood back, flowers in hand. The door opened and there stood the scary mom of the girl he was crazy about.

"Come in. Quinn is almost ready."

Sam did as she said and stepped inside the house. It was even more amazing on the inside. These people had all kinds of money. That was easy to see. The only thing that was a little crazy was the copious amounts of Jesus things. Sure, Sam was a Christian, but he thought this was a bit overboard.

"So...what's your name again?"

"Sam..My name is Sam Evans."

"Right."

The boy was starting to feel just a bit uncomfortable with everything. Quinn's mom was looking at him like he was not worthy to be in her house and Sam just wished Quinn would get down those stairs. He was more nervous that he had been when he first started getting ready for this date. Thankfully Quinn appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a sweater. Sam had to swallow hard before he said anything.

"Quinn..you look...yeah you look good."

The girl smiled down at him before she took the stairs gracefully down. Sam didn't think anyone could ever move as perfectly as she did. It was not even possible. She was like some amazing animal. Except human. Human animal? Sam shook his head slightly to get off that train of thought.

"Thank you, Samuel. You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she took the flowers from him.

Sam rubbed his hands on the back of his jeans and smiled as Quinn met him at the bottom of the stairs. She instantly took his hand and winked at him. Sam thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"We won't be out late, Mom."

"Mmmhmm, have fun. You better be careful with my little girl."

"Yes ma'am," he said, his southern accent coming out just slightly.

Once they were out of the house, Sam let out a sigh. He was really relieved to not be under Mrs. Fabray's scrutiny any longer. Sam opened the door for Quinn and helped her up into his old pickup truck before going around and getting in on the driver's side. Seatbelts on and engine going, they were off.

It was just the movies. Sam kept telling himself that at least. They were going to go to the movies, maybe pick up a chocolate shake after. Nothing major. But it was major. At least to him it was. They arrived and from then on it seemed like everything was in slow motion and fast forward at the same time. From him buying tickets to holding her hand in the movie, it was like it was happening to someone other than him. And the way her lips curved in a half smile half smirk when he told her she looked amazing, well, that was worth everything.

They picked up their milkshakes and now were parked in the driveway of Quinn's house. Sam did not know what to expect now. He had given Quinn a hug after their first date and a small kiss on the cheek. But what would she want tonight? He looked over at her as she finished her milkshake. He couldn't help but watch as her tongue flicked over her lips to lick some of the shake off. He swallowed hard and smiled when Quinn announced she was finished. She moved to get out of the car but Sam beat her to it. He jumped out and ran around to open her door for her. Which earned him a huge grin.

Up to the door they went, Quinn's hand tightly wrapped in his. It was an incredible feeling and Sam still could not wrap his mind around it. This girl, no more like goddess, was holding his hand. She was with him. They were dating and soon he would make her his girlfriend. He just knew it.

"So, I had a great time tonight, Sam."

"Me too, Quinn. One of the best nights...ever."

He gave her a soft laugh before biting his bottom lip and looking up into her eyes. She smiled at him and licked her lips in response. Sam could feel his heart beating out of his chest from anticipation. God he hoped- and then she leaned in and their lips connected. The kiss was sweet and simple but oh so perfect.

Quinn pulled away, smiled at him and turned for the door. Before Sam could even think she had whispered a 'good night' and closed the door behind her. When Sam finally realized exactly what happened, his fist when up into the air and a 'yes' was heard from his mouth.

That's right. Best. Night. Ever.


	7. FYI

FYI! I have some prompts I need to finish, but if y'all have something you want to see, let me know! It can be a prompt or a major story you want to see. Just send me a PM. If it's a prompt, it can be a short something but if there is a major story, send me details so I can write what you want to the best of my ability. :)


End file.
